


The world collapsed in one night

by Laeana



Series: Recueil~ [7]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Defeat, FC Barcelona, Friends to Lovers, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Real Madrid CF, Self-Doubt, Tears
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 21:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18973237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laeana/pseuds/Laeana
Summary: Le Barça perd en demi-finale.Certes. Il a une certaine satisfaction et tristesse à la fois en le voyant. C'est dramatique.Il ne s'attend pas à ce que des heures plus tard Gerard débarque devant sa porte l'air effondré.





	The world collapsed in one night

Le Barça perd en demi-finale.

Certes. Il a une certaine satisfaction et tristesse à la fois en le voyant. C'est dramatique.   
Il ne s'attend pas à ce que des heures plus tard Gerard débarque devant sa porte l'air effondré.

Sergio a les mots qui lui manquent en le voyant se tenir là, à 3h du mat. Il a envie de se moquer, de railler l'autre autant qu'il l'a fait quand le Real a perdu mais rien ne sort de sa bouche.

 

— Entre.

 

Il se pousse légèrement et le plus grand entre à l'intérieur de la maison qu'il connaît beaucoup trop bien pour être honnête. Il ferme la porte à clé derrière eux.

Ils s'assoient sur le canapé. Le silence flotte autour d'eux. Et là il est supposé être son rival, son ami, rien de plus. Trouver les mots pour faire ressortir sa partie combattante, ses piques.

 

— Tu fais quoi ici, Piqué ?

— Ne sois pas comme ça, Sese.

— Et comment tu veux que je sois ?

— Comme avant. Au moins cette nuit. S'il te plaît.

 

Il prend une profonde inspiration, peut-être un peu violente. Ses yeux se plissent et il essaie de retrouver les éclats de sa sincérité, de la vraie concerne qui gît quelque part en lui.   
Ça le touche en plein cœur. Des tas d'émotions qu'il a toujours enfouies au fond de lui.

 

—  _Geri_ , murmure-t-il doucement en se rapprochant du plus jeune pour l'étreindre. Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas te blâmer uniquement pour ça.

— Je n'ai clairement pas été au meilleur de moi-même.

— Ça arrive à tout le monde, des hauts et des bas. Tu es juste humain. Vous êtes une équipe, tu ne dois pas être le seul à être confronté à ça.

 

Son ancien coéquipier resserre l'étreinte et à son nez parvient son eau de cologne si familière. Ça lui remue l'estomac douloureusement. Leurs étreintes qui ont été quotidiennes à un certain moment. Maintenant si rares. Probablement la première depuis leur rupture.

Ils n'ont jamais cessé de se revoir, même après que leur amour soit tombé en morceaux. Il ne veut pas y penser. Il pourrait pleurer rien que d'y penser parce que il l'aime encore tellement. Mais de toute façon, le barcelonais ne le croira jamais.

Il ne l'a jamais vraiment cru de toute façon et ce peu importe à quel point il a essayé. Il a tout fait pour les garder ensemble, tout. Puis, un jour, il a juste arrêté de faire des efforts, il n'a jamais eu l'impression qu'ils étaient réciproques de toute façon.

Inconsciemment, il se cale un peu mieux dans les bras de son ex-compagnon qui a un grognement possessif. Il frémit quand il sent des baisers déposés dans son cou.

 

— Geri, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée.

 

Des mains se glissent au creux de ses hanches et caressent les moindres parcelles de son corps qui réagit si bien au contact.

_Non._  
_Ne m'utilise pas._

 

— Ce n'est pas ... juste.

 

Après l'avoir abandonné, Gerard ne peut pas faire ça. Il ne peut décemment faire ça. Son partenaire l'embrasse avec douceur et il se sent fondre, ça lui a tellement manqué.

 

— Pardonne-moi, Sese, pardonne-moi.

 

Quelques sanglots se coincent dans sa gorge alors que le plus grand le soulève et qu'il enroule ses jambes autour de sa taille. Il accepte. Il se fait déposer sur le lit et leurs vêtements partent très vite, trop vite.

Sergio se retrouve dénudé, totalement, sous le regard vorace et brûlant de son amant qui s'empresse d'aller tracer les contours de ses tatouages, ses abdos, ses tétons. Il gémit à chaque touche sans se retenir.

Il perd le fil de sa raison, des alentours. Il n'y a plus qu'eux deux. Il a chaud. Des doigts se glissent en lui sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte.

Ses yeux s'ouvrent à nouveau quand c'est Geri qui commence à se glisser en lui et il se retrouve face à son regard bleu perçant et inquiet.

 

— Ça va,  _amor_  ?

 

Ce surnom ... qui n'a plus été le sien depuis longtemps.

 

— Plus vite.

 

Un hochement de tête et les coups de reins se font plus rapides. Ils l'envoient plus loin dans l'inconscience. C'est bon. Au milieu de ça, des mains qui creusent ses hanches, du mouvement régulier, il y a les lèvres de son ancien coéquipier sur les siennes.

Ça lui manque tellement. Il essaie de ne pas penser à l'après car cela pourrait entièrement gâcher le moment.

Et quelque chose qui le déconcerte. La douceur, la langueur et la tendresse dans chacun des mouvements. Une nostalgie aussi de quelque chose qu'ils ont perdu. Des excuses. Pourquoi des excuses ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

Ça se finit avec la passion lente du plaisir qui se meure. Ils retombent, l'un à côté de l'autre, le bras de Piqué toujours enroulé autour de sa taille. Il essaie de ne pas y penser.

Sa chambre est en vrac. Son lit est en vrac. Son cœur et ses sentiments aussi. Il est en vrac.

 

— Bonne nuit, Sese, lui murmure à l'oreille son amant.

 

Dont la respiration se relâche lui montrant bien qu'il s'est endormi beaucoup trop rapidement, la fatigue de la nuit additionnée à celle du match.

Dormir, dormir ? Ses yeux se ferment, confortée par l'étreinte.

 

~•~

 

_Après de longs mois idylliques, la redescente est brutale. En fait, Sergio ne comprend même pas pourquoi elle arrive. C'est trop soudain. Il a l'impression de passer d'un moment où il est blottit dans les bras de son petit ami à un moment où ils se confrontent l'un face à l'autre sur ces canapés, ces mêmes canapés où ils ont déjà fait tant de choses. Aucune transition._

_«_ _C'est trop dangereux._ _»_

_Les raisons défilent sous ses yeux. Il trouve ça absurde. Tout est absurde. Cette situation entière l'est. Pourquoi s'affoler ? Pourquoi vouloir tout jeter par terre pour des médias, des gens qui ne sont pas concernés par leur vie ?_

_«_ _Ecoute, Shak a accepté que je revienne un peu de temps chez elle._ _»_

_Shakira, cette bonne vieille Shakira. Mais oui, elle est gentille, elle joue les bons samaritains. Malgré son bon caractère, sa bonne personnalité, il n'a jamais ignoré à quel point ses sentiments pour Gerard étaient fort. Donc quand ce dernier se jette dans ses bras, elle l'accepte avec grand plaisir._

_Foutaises. Grosses foutaises. Il serre les dents. Les mots peinent à franchir de ses lèvres. C'est dur. Les larmes lui brûlent les yeux parce que c'est injuste, beaucoup trop injuste. Parce que même s'il veut se battre, c'est perdu d'avance. Son compagnon a déjà abandonné._

_«_ _Tu n'es qu'un lâche. Tout ce qu'on a bâti ... Tu veux encore tout laisser tomber. Je peux pas y croire. Tu ne peux pas faire ça._ _»_

_«_ _On a bâti beaucoup de choses individuellement aussi._ _»_

_Il recule, comme giflé. Il refoule les larmes par fierté mais il pourrait tout aussi bien s'effondrer maintenant au milieu de la pièce. C'est un rire amer qui franchit ses lèvres à la place._

_«_ _Ouais, c'est ça. Barre-toi d'ici. De notre maison. Quitte tout. Quitte-moi puisque tout a signifié si peu à tes yeux._ _»_

_Puis il se retire, s'enfonce dans la chambre d'ami, chambre dans laquelle il est sûr de ne pas croiser celui qu'il aime en train de ranger ses affaires._

_Déchiré. Son cœur en mille morceaux. Il se contentait de ramasser les pièces, se faisant à l'idée à laquelle les a associés Gerard. Autre chose que tout ce qu'il a toujours souhaité._

_Un monde qui s'est construit autour d'eux. Un monde dans lequel Geri n'est pas totalement le sien et dans lequel il ne sera jamais totalement sien non plus._

_Un monde différent, méprisant et parfois ignorant où ils se contentent de jouer leurs rôles sans plus jamais franchir la ligne entre eux._

_C'était triste et sombre. Mais c'était leur monde. Ou en tout cas le monde que leur accordait son coéquipier. Alors il finirait par l'accepter lui aussi. Ça ira._

 

~•~

 

Sergio a voulu dormir. Vraiment. Mais les heures ont défilé. Une heure puis deux. Il est cinq heures et il en dort toujours pas. Dès qu'il ferme les yeux, toutes les sensations autour de lui lui rappellent de mauvais souvenirs.

L'étreinte lui paraît soudainement étouffante et la bile monte dans sa gorge alors qu'une voix routinière lui passe dans la tête.

Ça ne va pas durer. Ça ne va pas durer.

Dès demain, tout sera comme avant. Gerard va t'ignorer de nouveau, te repousser de nouveau, te briser de nouveau.

Et soudain la pensée le frappe alors qu'il se dégage de ses bras et sort du lit pour se précipiter aux toilettes vomir tout le contenu de son estomac.

Il ne veut pas que le lendemain vienne.

Parce que cette nuit, tout s'est effondré. Leur distance, leur conflit, leurs ressentiments. Il n'y a que l'amour. L'amour d'avant, si fou, si fort. Le perdre à nouveau lui fait tellement peur. En une nuit, c'est le monde qui s'est effondré.

Mon dieu. Il va paraître ridicule. Il doit paraître ridicule. Mais il se met à sangloter et les larmes coulent, amères, sur ses joues. Il se laisse tomber à genoux et finit par s'adosser au mur. C'est long, sa poitrine se déchire. Il a l'impression de faire beaucoup de bruit.

(Il en fait sûrement.)

 

— Sese ?

 

Non. Non. Pas maintenant. Il ne veut surtout pas que le barcelonais le voit comme ça, dans cet état-là, aussi pathétique.

 

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Rien. Rien, je-

— Ne mens pas. Ne me mens pas, je te connais, Sergio.

 

Il relève son regard et croise encore une fois un bleu qui lui coupe le souffle. Si compréhensif.

 

— S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît. Ne me quitte pas encore une fois. Je t'en prie, Geri. Je peux pas le supporter. Je peux pas affronter ça. Je peux plus. Je ferai n'importe quoi. Je t'en supplie.

 

Il renfonce son visage dans ses genoux, n'ayant même plus la force de regarder l'homme qui lui fait face. Des mains se posent sur ses joues pour relever sa tête. Il n'a même pas entendu le plus jeune s'approcher de lui.

 

— Sese ... je suis désolé. Je suis désolé d'être parti. Mais je suis là. Je suis revenu pour toi, amor ... je te jure que je ne partirai plus.

— Mais comment être sûr ?

 

Des bras qui le cherchent et il se retrouve plaqué contre son torse. C'est rassurant, chaud. Ça semble presque combler toutes ses insécurités.

 

— J'ai réfléchi tout ce temps. Je ne trouvais pas le bon fil pour te revenir. Je voulais mais je savais que je t'avais blessé. Ces mois ... je les ais passés à me demander quoi faire pour te récupérer. Et j'ai perdu. On a perdu. Et j'avais juste besoin d'une chose, c'était toi. J'avais besoin que tu me parles, que tu me réconfortes. Tu me manquais. Alors je suis venu jusqu'à toi.

 

Ils se détachent un peu sans que leurs yeux ne se lâchent. Des yeux qui lui soufflent mille et une promesses de bonheur. Geri est magnifique, comme ça, le regard attendri, à ne sembler penser qu'à lui, penaud presque timide.

 

— Pour être honnête, j'ai toujours pas trouvé comment me faire pardonner. J'ai juste espéré que tu m'accepterais chez toi et improviser assez bien après pour que tu me vires pas. Rien de ce que je ne peux dire va réussir à te consoler ou à être assez pour palier au mal que je t'ai fait mais je suis désolé, Sergio. Je t'aime.

— Rah. Tais-toi et embrasse-moi, idiot.

 

Bien que surpris, Gerard s'exécute très rapidement, plus qu'heureux d'obéir à son ordre. À bout de souffle, ils finissent l'un contre l'autre, sur le sol de sa salle de bain, à rire doucement sans même savoir pourquoi.

 

— Je t'aime. Je t'aime tellement, Gerard. Tu m'as manqué. J'ai cru mourir sans toi.

— Je sais. Aussi. Pardon. Je suis à la maison, amor.

 

Il renifle encore une fois, un pincement dans le cœur et beaucoup de soulagement. Un sourire se dresse sur ses lèvres.

 

— C'est vrai, bon retour, Geri.

 

Parce que oui, le monde s'est effondré en une nuit. Le monde où une distance les séparait, où ils ne pouvaient jamais finir ensemble. Et de ses ruines en jaillit un nouveau. 

Un où Sergio et Gerard s'aiment.

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais besoin d'un peu de joie après ces derniers OS ambigus ou juste tristes. J'adore ce couple, honnêtement et je trouve qu'il n'y a pas assez d'écrits sur eux ici ! J'espère que ça vous a plus en tout cas ! ^-^


End file.
